Psychologiquement Malfoy
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Draco aime Harry mais essaie de l'oublier en utilisant toutes les manières qui existent, se bousillant psychologiquement. Harry se servira de Draco comme pantin à la découverte de l'amour du blond pour lui et son penchant peu ordinaire...
1. La criandarde

**Titre:** Psychologiquement Malfoy

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres attention, rating M, viol, zoophilie (pas vraiment mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir...)!

**Résumé:** Draco aime Harry mais essaie de l'oublier en utilisant toutes les manières qui existent, se bousillant psychologiquement. Harry se servira de Draco comme pantin à la découverte de l'amour du blond pour lui et son penchant peu ordinaire...

**Note**: Nouvelle sur FF mais pourtant ça fait pas mal de temps que j'écris! Laissez-moi vos impressions :)

**Chapitre un: La Criandarde**

Poudlard, sixième année. Nous sommes à la saison du printemps, les oiseaux sont de retour avec leur piaillement incessant, les bourgeons frais, garder précieusement par le gel, éclosent enfin de fleurs magnifiques que toute sorte d'insecte s'apprête à butiner. C'est le cycle de la vie. Le printemps est la période où la majorité des animaux s'accouplent, la période de rut pour les mâles, et la saison des amours pour les femelles.

Quelle niaiserie, pensait Draco alors qu'il retirait une criandarde de son pot. C'était une nouvelle espèce trouver il y a moins de 50 ans disait madame Chourave. Contrairement à ces autres plantes odieuses qui hurlaient de tout leur feuillage, celle-ci, malgré leur nom qui ne leur allait pas du tout, riaient distinctement et chantaient des comptines pour les enfants, on les utilise souvent dans les dortoirs de petits pour les endormir. Elles étaient très cher sur le marché et les familles ne pouvaient pas se permettre dans acheter une, cela n'aurait pas été rentable. Pour les sorciers, depuis que Voldemort refaisait surface, il n'était plus question de dépenser pour se faire plaisir mais bien pour que l'objet dans lequel ils investissent soit rentable. Voldemort avait attaqué plusieurs banques et avait créé ainsi une crise économique sorcière. Les sorciers préférant rester prudent cachaient leur or chez eux et involontairement, ils firent disparaitre la plupart des banques du monde magique, sauf deux. Deux banques conséquentes qui avaient la réputation de garder l'argent des familles extrêmement riches ou des personnes célèbres. Avoir placé de l'argent à ces banques était un privilège que très peu de personnes pouvaient s'en venter. La famille qui s'en ventait le plus était indéniablement la famille Malfoy. Elle avait gagné le respect de la population en investissant des sommes astronomiques pour la réalisation d'une banque populaire, même si les sorciers savaient que c'était un moyen de gagner leur confiance quant à leur situation, car cette famille était soupçonnée d'utiliser la magie noire. Les sorciers préféraient se taire et récolter des intérêts sur leur argent plutôt que de crier au scandale et de finir en prison. La famille Malfoy avait aussi investit pour l'école de Poudlard, dans un nouveau terrain de Quidicht inutilisable à cause d'une tempête qui avait eu lieu pendant l'hiver, et dans de nouveaux équipements. Evidement Malfoy avait gagné en respect et attisait les regards de convoitises. Il se faisait bien voir, Draco Malfoy avait un pouvoir sur les élèves de Poudlard et son père sur l'économie du monde magique. Les Malfoy étaient une famille puissante.

Draco sourit en replaçant la plante qui était en train de lui baver sur les doigts dans un autre pot plus large où étaient planté des ciceris, de petites plantes rouges très bavardes même si les sorciers n'y comprenaient rien. Il avait bien des dictionnaires de traduction mais rien que d'y penser n'anéantissait tout le courage des élèves.

Les professeurs étaient plutôt fiers concernant le travail de Draco. Il était attentif, ratait rarement les cours et n'avait jamais rendu un devoir en retard. Il était très bon élève et avait de très bonnes notes, de quoi renforcer son influence sur les élèves de sa maison. En ce qui concerne le comportement en dehors des cours c'était bien moins glorieux. Draco se battait souvent pour des broutilles, et gagnait rarement il faut le dire, il était plutôt mince et aimait se battre avec des garçons plutôt costauds et exception à la règle, Harry Potter.

Draco s'essuya le front du revers de sa chemise, il transpirait sous cette véranda et les gants lui grattaient affreusement le bout des doigts. Il avait pensé enlever sa chemise et se rendre un peu intéressant mais connaissant le caractère autoritaire de Madame Chourave il ne préférait même pas tenter. En plus il avait cours avec les Griffondors en botanique. Il avait remarqué que quasiment la totalité des cours de cette année était mélangé avec les Griffondors et ils étaient souvent mis en binôme : un Serpenatrd-un Griffondor. Surement une idée du vieux fou.

En réalité cela ne le dérangeait pas trop, les Griffondors étaient assez dissipés en classes et leurs bavardages incessants profitaient aux oreilles fouineuses des Serpentards. Et puis ils faisaient tellement de conneries que les cours étaient assez animés. Non ça ne le dérangeait franchement pas. Sauf peut-être Potter. Parce qu'il se retrouvait souvent en binôme avec lui pour tout ce qui était théorique, et puis la potion. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas faire de connerie devant Potter, il avait du mal à garder son calme quand celui-ci se mettait à fixer ses moindres gestes pour essayer de comprendre une potion par exemple. Draco rougissait comme une prude à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard profond, c'était fascinant, et il esseyait de simuler un éternuement pour cacher ses joues quelque secondes et de faire croire a Potter que le rouge venait de cette réaction et non d'autre chose. Jusque maintenant ça fonctionnait mais il craignait que Potter se rende compte de cette mascarade, c'est vrai qu'il éternuait une bonne dizaine de fois quand il était avec Potter, quelque élèves comme Granger avait du s'en apercevoir depuis longtemps. Et puis il transpirait beaucoup du au stress, un stress chaleureux qui rendait le corps de Draco plus chaud qu'une cheminée, ça aussi il devait faire attention, parce qu'il était le seul élève à avoir la chemise trempée et collante dans son dos lors des cours de potion en binôme avec Potter. Il avait plusieurs fois prétendu que c'était la chaleur des chaudrons, jusqu'au jour où il avait sortit la même excuse en sortant d'un cours sur l'histoire de la magie où Potter était placé derrière lui. La rumeur s'était vite propagée mais les élèves étaient bien loin de la vérité avec leurs propositions quant aux transpirations inquiétantes de Draco Malfoy. Beaucoup étaient arrivés à la conclusion que Draco fût victime d'un gros stress à cause des études et qu'il ne veuille pas perdre sa place de premier de la classe. Ou bien qu'il ne dormait pas assez… Les plus tordus avaient prétendus que Draco se faisait mettre dans les cachots par n'importe qui et il transpirait comme un animal en manque de sexe. Bon il y avait une part de vrai, après tout on était le printemps non ? Il était en manque effectivement mais il était encore trop fière de lui pour sauter sur n'importe qui. Où n'importe quoi.

Les idées salaces ne lui manquaient pas. L'ors d'une sorti dans la forêt interdite pour trouver un objet cacher que leur nouveau professeur d'orientation avait grandement recommandé. C'était un nouveau cours, une première pour les sixième années, les cours d'orientations pouvaient leur permettre de retrouver leur chemins s'ils se perdaient, puis les tensions dans le mondes magiques grandissaient et ce cours étaient vraiment pratique, des fois ils avaient ce cours durant la nuit pour observer les étoiles et apprendre une direction avec elles. Bref. Ils étaient par deux et étaient muni d'une boussole magique qui devenait rouge lorsqu'ils étaient proches de l'objet, bleu lorsqu'ils étaient loin et vert quand ils étaient hors limites. Draco avait râlé pendant plus d'une heure en tournant en rond autour de plusieurs buissons sans trouver l'objet qu'il était censé trouver là. Il avait entendu du bruit derrière lui et s'était retourné précipitamment pour tomber nez à nez avec un centaure. Il s'était lentement reculé cherchant son partenaire des yeux mais ne le trouvant pas, en y repensant il était partit d'agacement à cause de Draco qui lui hurlait dessus dès qu'il faisait le moindre bruit, entrant dans son espace vital. Alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait tout simplement fermés les yeux. Le mi-homme mi-cheval avait posé ses mains sur les épaules légèrement tremblantes du jeune homme platine et lui avait ordonné de ne jamais fermer les yeux dans ce genre de situation ou c'était comme ça qu'il se ferait tuer. Draco avait obéit sans rechigner et c'est là qu'il avait remarqué le sexe durcit, énorme et long du centaure. Sur le coup il s'était reculé, posant son pied sur quelque chose de compact. Il s'était tout d'abord rassurer en se disant que c'était bientôt la saison des amours et que le centaure cherchait surement une femelle mais plus la créature le regardait plus il se demandait s'il devait profiter de la situation pour expulser son envie de coucher ou s'il devait se retenir et se débrouiller avec sa main. Il s'était imaginer une scène plutôt bestial avec l'animal en question, il se serait pencher et aurait laissé au centaure le loisir de le prendre avec son sexe de cheval… Evidement il avait rougit et le centaure avait bien compris ce que le garçon était en train d'imaginer. Il avait juste rit et était parti, et Draco s'était donner une baffe monumentale pour avoir osé pensées des choses aussi répugnantes. Il était en manque mais pas au point de se faire un animal ! Si ? Puis il avait retiré son pied de la chose qu'il avait écrasé. Il avait trouvé l'objet qu'il cherchait.

Draco se moquait de son partenaire qui se faisait maltraiter par la criandarde. Elle lui balançait au visage tout le terreau qu'il essayait en vain de mettre dans le pot de cette plante. Il était censé l'aider normalement pour replanter la plante. Ouais, censé…

Pour le moment il repensait à ces évènements passés. Comment avait-il pu vouloir s'enfourner une bite de cheval ? Puis son regard dériva à l'autre bout de la salle où Potter et son partenaire du cours se battaient avec la chose feuillu qui se balançait de droite à gauche en leur crachant des pépins. Oui cette plante avait un moyen extraordinaire pour se défendre…

Draco se punissait le soir dans son dortoir lorsqu'il était seul. Il se faisait du mal, psychologique, exprès. Il s'imaginait Potter dans les bras d'un autre, ou d'une autre, cela le faisait extrêmement souffrir et ça faisait plus de 5 mois maintenant qu'il se mutilait psychologiquement. Ca fonctionnait plutôt bien car de ce fait il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer sortir avec Potter comme dans ces rêves, mais avait aussi des conséquences aggravantes. Les soirs où il avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre il descendait dans les jardins de Pourdlard et regardait intensément la forêt interdite, se disant que peut-être il devrait se faire pilonner par un cheval, ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Puis il remontait en se disant que le cheval avait intérêt à le buter après.

Le cours se termina par Neville Londubat qui finit la tête la première dans le pot de fleur avec la criandarde qui lui tirait les cheveux tout en chantant.

**A suivre...**

Bon... En espérant que ce court début vous aura plu, j'attends vos impressions :)

J'essayerai de poster à intervalle régulier :) (en jonglant avec les études Yahoo xp)


	2. le garçon du lac

**Titre:** Psychologiquement Malfoy

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Homophobe: croix rouge en haut à droite! Pour les autres attention, rating M, viol, zoophilie (pas vraiment mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir...)!

**Résumé:** Draco aime Harry mais essaie de l'oublier en utilisant toutes les manières qui existent, se bousillant psychologiquement. Harry se servira de Draco comme pantin à la découverte de l'amour du blond pour lui et son penchant peu ordinaire...

**Note**: Nouvelle sur FF mais pourtant ça fait pas mal de temps que j'écris! Laissez-moi vos impressions :)

Chapitre deux : Le garçon du lac

Draco avait déserté le déjeuner aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait tout simplement pas d'humeur à croiser Harry Potter surtout qu'il devrait se le taper en cours toute la journée. Draco soupira en replaçant quelque unes de ses mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il se trouvait pathétique, éperdue de sentiment en tout genre pour le futur sauveur (ou pas) de l'humanité, tantôt le détestant comme au premier jour, tantôt pleurant à chaudes larmes recroquevillé dans ses couvertures, il se sentait faible et dominé, dominé comme il était. Puis il frappa son coussin de son poing rageusement, si un jour il avait Potter il jouerait sans aucun doute le rôle de la fille, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se dise ça car jamais il ne serait avec Potter, soyons réaliste. Cette fois il jeta son coussin contre la fenêtre recouverte de buée puis enfoui son visage entre ses mains douces et fines… comme une fille. Cette pensée fut de trop et il éclata en sanglots cognant avec force l'arrière de son crâne contre le battis du lit, levant son visage vers le plafond et laissant ses larmes vicieuses couler le long de son cou. S'il avait été une fille cela aurait été bien plus simple, de toute façon il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour y arriver, se dit-il.

Aujourd'hui il avait cours de Potion deux heures, deux heures aux cotés de Potter, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui tenir tête, trop meurtri, trop triste, il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il se mettrait à pleurer comme une gonzesse en regardant Potter entrer dans la salle. Ensuite il avait histoire de la magie, science de la nature, science des créatures magiques, latin et pour terminer quiddicht. Il se massa durement les tempes. Tout ces cours étaient avec les Griffondors (sauf le Latin), donc il allait voir Potter toute la journée. Il se pinça les lèvres et éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot serrant sa couette contre son torse. Dans ces moments là il essayait de penser à tous ses bons souvenirs qu'il avait pu avoir avec Potter, ou bien des attouchements involontaires qui étaient resté graver dans sa mémoire, cela lui redonnait le moral. Il se souvenait qu'un soir de Novembre alors qu'il faisait déjà noir dans l'école et que le vent glissait sous les battis de portes, d'avoir entendu un bruit étrange venant d'une des pièces adjacentes. Il avait découvert Potter fouinant tout les meubles de la salle cherchant en vain un objet perdu apparemment. Il se souvient qu'au grincement de la porte Potter s'était retourné vif telle une toupie en pleine vitesse et était devenu livide en apercevant Draco qui se tenait décontracter contre l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Rassurant il lui avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien, croyant ainsi monter dans l'estime de Potter… Croyant qu'une suite pouvait avoir lieu, jouer les bons samaritains était pour Draco un calvaire, mais pour essayer d'attendrir Potter sur sa personne il fallait bien subir ça. Il avait vraiment cru que par la suite Potter lui aurait montré un peu d'intérêt mais il s'était totalement planter. Maintenant il s'en voulait à mort de ne pas avoir profité de la situation et faire du chantage à Potter, comme un bon Serpentard. Mais non, Draco se laissait marcher dessus. Mais ce souvenir lui redonnait un sourire car malgré tout Potter avait pu voir qu'il n'était pas aussi pourri qu'on le prétendait.

ELIPSE

La fin de la journée approchait et pour Draco ce fut presque un soulagement. Il s'était retenu de verser des larmes en copiant le cours d'histoire de la magie car malgré le fait que Potter ne soit pas à coté de lui dans ce cours (mais devant) il l'avait maté pendant deux heures. Il avait essayé de détourner son attention en racontant des blagues plus que pourries à ses amis mais rien n'y faisait, ses yeux replongeaient dans le cou de Potter, et son cou avait l'air bon. Et Draco avait plusieurs fois pensé à se jeter par la fenêtre, mais avant de faire ça il devait aller se faire pilonner par un cheval, c'était sa dernière volonté avant de mourir. Il avait faillit éclater de rire en pleurant en même temps quand il avait pensé que si un cheval passait avant Potter ça n'aurait plus aucun intérêt car il ne sentirait même plus Potter. Draco se sentait si sale d'avoir pu penser des choses aussi dégueulasses. Le faire avec une bête sauvage était horripilants, mais un centaure avait une conscience très proche de celle des sorciers, ils avaient un langage, ils étaient intelligent et ressemblaient en partie aux humains. Draco essayait en vain de ce convaincre que ses pensées n'étaient pas si salaces que ça, son esprits embrumer par le flou artistique de toute ses idées saugrenues, perdant un peu plus l'esprit chaque minutes passant. Mais il aimait ça, perdre la raison, peut-être que dans cet état là il aurait le courage de baisser son froc devant Potter.

Mais le pire avait été évité en cours de Potion. Il avait sursauté et couiner comme une dinde quand Potter avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le pousser un peu pour pouvoir lire les instructions. Et évidement il s'était foutu de sa gueule, il avait relevé les sourcils ornant son visage dominant d'un sourire en biais, Draco avait eu l'impression qu'un instant il avait pu lire dans les yeux de Potter un « bah alors ? T'as peur de moi ? », Un regard par lequel il avait répondu en tournant la tête faisant mine de s'intéresser à l'étrange bouillonnement de la Potion. Après ce cours Draco avait couru aux toilettes et avait frappé les poings contre les murs rugueux de la pièce. Maintenant qu'il y repensait il se sentait honteux, il aggravait les choses et interprétait chaque gestes, chaque regards à sa propre manière et finissait par croire à ses propres mensonges.

Draco frôla de la paume de sa main l'herbe verte sur laquelle il était assis en tailleur. Les petits filaments glissaient contre sa peau et il aimait ça, c'était doux, c'était fragile, comme lui. Puis il pouvait admirer dans toute sa splendeur l'étoffe de la forêt interdite qui s'étendait face à lui, un sourire perfide naquit aux coins de ses lèvres. Il hésitait. Son esprit tordu lui disait de se lever et d'aller dans la forêt interdite trouver du réconfort, ou la mort, et l'autre partie encore saine mais plus pour longtemps lui disait de faire demi tour et de rentrer dans son dortoir. Draco avait envie d'un peu de folie, sa vie jusqu'ici avait été monotone, dirigée, écrite à l'avance, Draco devait être irréprochable, responsable, hautain, beau, calculateur, riche… Oui mais voilà Draco s'ennuyait, cette vie il ne l'a voulait plus, il voulait arracher les pages du livre et écrire la suite lui-même. Il écrirait que contrairement au bon vouloir de son père et de son avenir il était un débaucher en manque, qu'il allait se faire mettre par tout les trous et qu'il pleurait tout les soirs dans un coin de sa chambre attendant que les dernières miettes de son cœur tombent sur le sol froid. Draco voulait boire, se souler jusqu'à tomber dans les vapes, il voulait fumer pour déstresser, il voulait essayer les champignons hallucinogènes… après rectification de sa propre conscience il se dit que les champignons seraient inutiles, il était déjà bien frappé cela suffirait. Il voulait juste pimenter sa vie. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été si ennuyeuse il ne serait pas tombé aux pieds de Potter et serait en train de prendre du plaisir avec d'autres personnes qu'elle quelles soient.

Un pied l'un devant l'autre, il avançait vers les arbres feuillus.

Draco était vierge, il n'avait jamais eu d'aventures plus approfondies que les baisers de surfaces. Draco était inexpérimenté, il n'avait jamais embrassé langoureusement quelqu'un, il ne connaissait pas cette sensation de chaud et de mouillé à l'intérieur de sa bouche, quand il en avait eu l'occasion il n'avait juste pas osé aller plus loin que le chaste baiser. Baiser de prude. D'ailleurs la fille l'avait laissé tomber croyant qu'elle ne l'attirait pas et Draco était même content qu'elle soit partie sans demander son reste. Il ne connaissait pas non plus la sensation d'être caressé. Les seuls attouchements qu'il avait osé faire étaient de prendre la main, rien de plus. Draco s'était arrêté au stade des bisous et des doigts entrelacés. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir testé plus car maintenant il se retrouvait comme un con à vouloir se faire mettre par n'importe qui tant qu'il ai du plaisir. Si Potter devait l'embrasser, il ne se sentait même pas capable de répondre correctement, il rougirait comme une vierge effaroucher et couinerai, ne sachant pas comment faire. Oui, Draco était un inexpérimenté total mais il était loin d'être ignorant sur la chose. Car bien que prude avec les autres ce n'était pas le cas quand il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même, il connaissait son corps par cœur, le moindre de ses grains de beauté, sur le torse, le dos, la forme de son sexe sous toute les coutures. Il savait de quelle manière il devait se toucher pour atteindre l'orgasme, dans quelles conditions et dans quels lieux.

Draco posa ses mains sur le tronc d'un conifère et fit errer son regard dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Son cœur se remplit soudain d'un sentiment indéchiffrable variant entre la joie et la peur de l'inconnu il n'était jamais sorti seul dans les endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas, toujours accompagné de ses parents, de ses deux gros tas sans cervelle ou son plus fidele ami Blaise Zabini. C'était nouveau. Il avançait prudemment frôlant de ses doigts le feuillage jeune des petits arbustes, la mousse dessinant des rigoles sur les troncs crépus et comme un aventurier ses yeux se balançaient de droite à gauche, de haut en bas admirant la splendeur de la nature. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le ciel à travers le feuillage des arbres centenaire voir millénaire, il se sentait petit et faible à coté de ces troncs énormes, de ces feuilles qui parfois faisaient la taille de son bras. Il s'enfonçait toujours dans la forêt lorsqu'il entendit un petit craquement derrière lui, mécaniquement il se figea et porta sa main sur la poche de sa robe, là où se trouvait sa baguette. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la peur le pris par surprise quand il remarqua qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, sachant juste qu'il avait marché longtemps et que maintenant peut-être un animal affamé avait trouvé sa proie, c'est-à-dire, lui. Il se saisi lentement de sa baguette pour éviter d'affoler ou de surprendre la chose derrière lui et ne bougea plus. Il était terrorisé et toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Potter, ce qui n'allait pas vraiment l'aider.

Un nouveau petit craquement se fit plus distinct, Draco un peu plus rassurer par la présence de sa baguette qu'il tenait fermement entre ses phalanges blanchies se retourna vivement pointant la chose du bout de son bâton magique qui crépitait déjà de sa magie. Il sursauta en voyant un petit écureuil croquant avidement le petit fruit qu'il tenait entre ses minuscules mains griffues. Le rongeur le fixa avec de grands yeux marrons avant de pencher sa petite tête dorée sur le coté en poussant un petit couinement significatif. Draco passa sa main sur son visage sentant la peur s'enfuir en courant remplacer par une honte et une rassurance, il rit. Il avait eu peur d'un petit écureuil. D'un putain de rongeur. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait s'il devait se retrouver face à un loup garou ?

Putain mais quelle idée de venir ici fais chier…

Le rongeur se remit droit, clignant deux fois des yeux avant de se remettre à fixer le jeune homme blond qui s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendis la main.

Vient, faut pas avoir peur je suis gentil.

Draco faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais afin d'attirer la bestiole vers lui mais c'était sans compter l'instinct animal des bêtes sauvages. L'écureuil recula en couinant et balança le fruit dans la tête du Serpentard avant de s'enfuir en grimpant à un arbre. Draco se releva en criant contre cette espèce de bête sans cervelle, donnant un coup de pied dans la terre rageusement et en essuyant la marmelade sur son front. Plus jamais il essayerai d'approcher un animal tenant un fruit dans ses pattes. Il souffla et se posa contre un tronc. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son chemin maintenant, il n'allait pas dormir ici, surement pas.

La lueur commençait à faiblir légèrement, la forêt interdite était peut-être très accueillante le jour mais la nuit elle devenait un vrai terrain de chasse et Draco n'avait aucunement envie de servir de repas ou de courir à travers la brume qui s'installait entre les arbres dès la nuit tombée. Il essaya de faire preuve d'ingéniosité et de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Il regarda vers quel coté la mousse sur les troncs était dirigée, c'était son seul espoir puisqu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer le ciel. Il allait enfin se servir des cours d'orientation, ce n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça comme cours finalement, mais il n'avait pas encore appris assez de chose pour pouvoir se sortir d'une immense forêt gorgée de tout les dangers et où la nuit n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Il décida avant tout de repartir par le chemin par lequel il était arrivé ici après il aviserait.

Il se mit en route recevant une noisette sur le crâne au passage, il passa la main dans son cuir chevelu en grognant, cet écureuil ne le portait pas dans son cœur apparemment et lui non plus.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il marchait et qu'il ne s'était pas permis de s'arrêter pour regarder où il se trouvait, il allait au filling, soit ça marcherai, soit ça ne marcherait pas et cela le fit rire. Soit il avait un coup de bol et il retournerait dans les jardins de Poudlard soit il était bon à servir de diner pour les charognards, mais si jamais il devait servir de diner il priait par Merlin que sa mort vienne rapidement. Si ça tombe il croiserait le centaure, se ferait pilonner et se ferait bouffer après par des loups sauvages, ou bien il demanderai au centaure de le piétiner, de toute façon il ne voulait plus rester en vie après avoir fait quelque chose d'immonde comme cela, il ne se le pardonnerai jamais, il n'oserai même pus oser regarder Potter dans les yeux de peur que celui-ci devine tout, c'était quand même l'élu.

Elu de mes deux ouais…, grogna Draco dans sa barbe inexistante en poussant un buisson sur son passage. Puis il se figea.

Bordel de merde de couille de Dragon…

Devant lui se trouvait un petit lac pas plus grand qu'un terrain de basket. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé de lac tout à l'heure. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand le lac se mit à briller d'une lueur rosée. Sur la surface Draco croyait apercevoir de milliers petits insectes émerger de bulles qui éclataient au contact de l'air, mais il se trompait. Il s'approcha curieusement, lentement pour ne pas casser ce cycle de la nature il reconnu que les insectes étaient en réalité de petites fées venant de naitre, ce qui expliquait la couleur étrange du lac. Draco était fasciné et s'assit sur un rocher couvert de mousse, il regardait ce spectacle merveilleux se dérouler sous ses yeux, c'était magique. Il connaissait ces lacs, ils n'étaient que éphémères durant un mois ou deux pendant la période du printemps et étaient plutôt rare dans cette région assez aride, de ces lacs naissaient toute sorte d'animaux magiques, des fées, des papillons ayant une poudre qui d'après les scientifiques sorciers pourrait guérir des blessures contenant du venin mortel, des insectes, des animaux marins plus étrange les uns que les autres qui développaient des membres supérieurs et inférieurs pour quitter l'eau à leur maturation et d'autres espèces aussi fascinantes mais Draco n'avait pas retenu le nom. Une chance qu'il y ai des livres bien garnit dans la bibliothèque de cette école.

Une petite fée vint chatouiller le bout du nez de Draco et reparti en riant et volant de travers, zigzagant en essayant d'éviter ces congénères qui filaient à vive allure dans tout les sens et c'est là que Draco vit la plus étrange des créatures du monde sorcier, là, dans cette eau magique et bouillonnante de vie. Il en retint son souffle, ce qu'il voyait dépassait toute la beauté de ce lieu.

Il ne savait pas si son imagination lui jouait un affreux tour mais il était certain d'apercevoir accouder au rebord de ce lac un jeune garçon qui était en train de le fixer de ses yeux rouges et qui arborait un petit sourire, le reste du corps cacher par les eaux du lac. Draco en crispa ses doigts sur la mousse du rocher. Il ne rêvait pas. Ce jeune garçon avait son âge et était une créature magique, mais il restait perplexe, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'animaux se rapprochant physiquement à ce point aux humains, en plus beau, plus parfait, il paraissait mieux terminer que les humains, c'était une sensation étrange pour Draco. Les yeux Gris plongèrent avec facilité dans ceux rouges sang du garçon. Il avait la peau si pâle qu'un vampire paraissait coloré à coté, il avait un visage fin et des lèvres pulpeuses très colorées, ses cheveux noirs tombaient en grandes mèches sur ses joues lisses, ses yeux étaient grands dessinés avec de longs cils noirs gracieux et regorgeaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable. Il avait des griffes pointues à la place des ongles et sur la partie du torse plat que pouvait distinguer Draco il aperçut des marques étranges comme si elles avaient été dessiné avec un pinceau et avec une encre aussi noir que la mort. Il en conclut que cet animal n'était certainement pas un ange et ressemblait plus à une créature démoniaque assoiffée de sang mais pourtant Draco avait envie de s'approcher, de poser ses mains dans ces cheveux, sur sa peau qui semblait douce. Puis Draco sourit diaboliquement, avec ce jeune il allait assouvir pas mal de ses désirs sans l'aide de Potter, encore faudrait-il que cette chose soit pourvu d'un appareil reproducteur.

Il rit. A peine voyait-il un garçon (enfin garçon…) avec un physique attrayant que ses pensées loufoques revenaient à grands pas lui envoyant des pensées salaces et malsaines. Il se récapitulait : Il était sous le charme de Potter mais voulait se faire prendre par quelque chose, alors pourquoi pas une bête ressemblant à un homme ? C'était déjà mieux que le centaure. Potter il ne l'aurait jamais alors autant en profiter ailleurs de la plus infâme des façons.

Il se leva et épousseta son pantalon avant de repartir un sourire mauvais coller aux lèvres. Draco n'avait pas remarqué que les deux orbes rouges du jeune avait suivit le moindre de ses mouvements et qu'une langue luisante passait sous ses canines tranchantes.

A suivre…

Désoler pas de Harry dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra )


End file.
